deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Ada Chavez
Biography Ada was Altman's girlfriend and also an experienced anthropologist hired to document the stories of the Yucatán Maya in Chicxulub. Eager to follow her, Altman gathered enough funds to follow her to Chicxulub where he worked with Dr. James Field. This led to the discovery of the Black Marker. Ada noted that the locals were talking about 'the Tail of the Devil' and many of them were having recurring nightmares and visions. The local folklore was also rapidly changing to include the artefact, something she said was not supposed to be happening that quickly. Ada also tried to find out the truth behind these strange events, and consulted many inhabitants, including a little boy, Chava who saw a Necromorph on the beach and a drunken man who told her stories about these creatures. Ada accompanied Chava to their house where she and Michael listen to the boy's story. They then followed him to the Necromorph's burnt remains. Aware that the Military was trying to cover up the situation, she was worried that something would happen to Altman and she warned Michael about the dangers of his interest in the Marker. Despite this, he ended up attracting the attention of DredgerCorp and the Military, who forcefully captured him and Ada to have them study the Marker (Although it is likely that Ada was captured only as motivation for Michael to comply). Altman reunited with Ada on board the Oceanic Research Facility and they both did their assigned duties while the Black Marker was being brought to the surface of the ocean. After the Black Marker was brought to the surface, Ada was one of the many scientists experiencing hallucinations to the point of worshipping the Marker. In her case, she was having sudden apparitions of her mother which made her happy, but wondered why she could not stay with her more longer. Her relationship with Altman then got strained after he refused to acknowledge her hallucinations, believing them to be the Marker's way of manipulating people. In turn, Ada threatened to leave Michael, should he not start to believe in Black Marker's capabilities. He reluctantly agreed and calmed Ada down. As the Marker was brought to the surface, many scientists were shipped back to land, Michael and Ada among them after being deemed no longer essential to the Marker research effort. They successfully escaped the DredgerCorp land compound and flew to Washington DC, where she and Altman revealed the existence of the Black Marker to the public. Later, while staying at the Watergate Hotel, Ada and Altman were again captured, with Ada separated from Michael. Military officer Krax used Ada as a pawn for Michael to obey their orders, promising she would be kept alive as long as Michael cooperated. That night, he dreamt of Ada telling him that they wanted to have a baby. The dream was broken when Altman woke up to see that a Necromorph outbreak was occurring in the facility. He received a vidlog from Ada, telling him to find her. When he asked his co-worker Field where Ada was, he replies that Ada was not in the facility at the time of the recording. Altman concludes this was a hallucination and sadly realizes that Ada was killed, as the Marker can only create visions of dead people. Still reeling from his loss and determined to destroy the Marker, Michael finds another survivor, Harmon and together they fight their way to the facility's command center. He activates the facility's self-destruct mechanism and they successfully escape in time to see the complex sinking, taking with it the Black Marker. Category:Deceased